1. Technical Field
This application relates to a display device, and more particularly to a structure of an adhesive member to fix a display panel and a backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel, and a backlight unit disposed on a back surface side of the display panel. The display panel and the backlight unit are adhesively fixed by an adhesive member in a sticking process. The adhesive member is disposed between a peripheral portion of the display panel and a peripheral portion of a fame making up the backlight unit. The adhesive member is made up of, for example, a base material made of resin, and double-sided adhesive tapes which are stuck to both surfaces (a surface on a display panel side and a surface on a frame side) of the base material disclosed in a prior art (See Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-361654).
However, with the conventional constitution, when deformation such as a warp occurs in the display panel, the frame or the like, a load is applied on the display panel, which causes an image defect.
The present disclosure is achieved in light of the above-described problem, and an object thereof is to provide a display device capable of preventing degradation in image quality accompanied by deformation of a display panel, a frame or the like.